A Very Special Christmas
by Narukami Aiko
Summary: A collection of excerpts of alternate Christmas scenes from each of the stories I'm currently working on. Just something special for Christmas. [WARNING: Fluff, OOCness, OC's, and SLASH!]
1. HP: OoS

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone! Since I've not updated in a while, I thought I'd try something nifty. The following is a series of excerpts from the stories I am currently writing. They are the Lost Christmas Scenes!! Meaning they will not actually appear in this exact way in any of the stories. They are meant for fun, so I hope you enjoy them.

**Spoilers:** All five books.

**Warnings:** Fluff, OOCness, and watch out for those Original Characters popping up! (Well, okay, just ONE OC by the name of Alanni Jade, who is based on yours truly).

* * *

_**Aiko's Christmas Special (Part 1)**_

**From: Harry Potter and the Order of Sorcerers**

0o0o0o0

Gryffindor Tower was nearly deserted, as was usual around this time of year. The fire crackled and burned bright in the common room on Christmas morning. It was quite peaceful.

"Syaoran!!! Harry! Ron! Hermione! GET UP! It's time to open PRESENTS!!!" Sakura didn't even wait for her friends to come down before she started ripping into her presents. She was supposed to have gone home for the holidays, but the Headmaster felt it would be safe for Sakura and her friends to remain at the school.

A very bleary-eyed Harry was the first to respond to Sakura's summon. "G'morning, Sakura. Happy Christmas."

"Harry! Happy Christmas!" Sakura stood and flung herself at Harry, wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

He grinned and broke out of her hold, "Better watch out. Li might catch us like that and decide to kill me."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that, Harry!"

"Yes, I would." Li joined Harry and Sakura in front of the fire. "Happy Christmas, Harry." Li smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"Happy Christmas, Li." The three Gryffindors sat back down and began opening presents, wondering what was keeping Ron and Hermione.

Eventually Ron and Hermione joined everyone else down in the common room, looking a bit flushed. Harry gave them an odd look. "And just where have you two been?"

Ron turned nearly as red as his hair. "Uh… well, Harry, y'see… I just wanted to give 'Mione her present… uh, alone."

Sakura giggled and hugged Hermione. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. And to you, too, Ron." She embraced the red-head before sinking back down next to Li on the floor.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other and raised an eyebrow. "So what did he give you, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and pulled a necklace out from under her jumper. "It's a locket, Harry." She opened the locked to reveal a picture of herself and Ron together, as well as the inscription "_I'll Always Love You, Hermione" _opposite of the picture.

"Way to go, mate." Harry grinned and pulled his best friend into a hug. He then gave Hermione a much gentler hug. "I'm happy for the both of you. It's about bloody time, you know!"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione beamed. "I'm so glad you're okay with this. I didn't want my relationship with Ron to get in the way of my friendship with you! You're like the brother I never had, Harry!"

"And you're the best sister ever, Hermione." The two hugged again.

Ron grinned and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Now all that's left is to find someone for you."

"There's no rush, Ron." Harry continued to smile, but his eyes turned sad.

"Harry," Sakura said as she reached out and took one of his hands into hers, "there is someone out there for everyone. I have no doubt that you will find that person who is made to love you. It just takes time."

He smiled, the light returning to his green eyes, "I know, Sakura. And thanks."

Li slipped his arms around Sakura and hugged her closed. The Gryffindors spent the rest of the morning sorting through their presents and enjoying the peace.

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

"Severus! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

He groaned and rolled over as Jade burst through his bedroom door. "It's not even seven in the bloody morning and you want me to get up?!" His voice was rather muffled by the pillows.

Jade leapt on his bed, making it bounce. "But Severus! It's _Christmas!_ You have to get up so we can open presents!!"

"Who would send the greasy git of a Potions Master presents?"

"I would! And the rest of the staff always gives you presents, too!" Jade straddled Snape's arse, and began to give him a back massage.

He groaned, "Lani, that's wonderful."

She smirked, "I know. And once I finish the massage you have to get up and open presents with me!"

"Anything you want, just keep going. My back is full of bloody knots."

After Jade finished the massage, she dragged Snape out of his bed and into his living room. She settled down on the floor in front of the fire and motioned for him to do the same. Reluctantly he dropped down next to Jade just as she thrust a wrapped box into his hands.

"And who is this from?" He inspected the black box that was tied with a green ribbon.

"It's from me, Sev'rus. Now open it!"

He opened the box to reveal a wide black leather cuff. It was embossed with Celtic knot-work, and had a silver snake set in the middle of it. It radiated magic, and it was breathtaking. Snape fastened it around his right wrist and gave Jade a timid smile. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Think nothing of it, Severus. It's got several protection charms woven into it, and it acts as a password-activated portkey. Simply say 'aiko' and you'll be portkeyed right back here."

"It's wonderful, Alanni."

"Glad you like it, Severus." She watched as he picked up a small red box and held it out to her. "You got me a present?"

He smiled slightly, "Of course. So open it up."

She squealed and opened the box. Inside were two rings – one was a plain silver claddagh; the other was a silver snake with a golden eye. "Oh, Severus," her breath hitched, "they're beautiful."

Snape smiled again, "I'm glad you like them. Of course, they have some fairly powerful protection spells woven into them, but they've also got a disillusionment cast over them, so only you and I can see them."

"Severus, I don't know how to thank you. They're wonderful." Jade slipped the claddagh on her left ring finger, and the snake on her right. She then lunged forward and embraced Snape, startling him. "Thank you," Jade whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome," he murmured, then planted a light kiss on her neck.

Jade pulled back a bit to stare into Snape's eyes, their noses touching lightly. "Severus," her breath ghosted over his lips, "I love you."

It took about two seconds for the statement to process in his brain, but once it had Snape wasted no time in closing the small gap between them and crushing his lips to hers. He pulled back and smiled, "And I love you."

"This is the best Christmas ever." And then they knew nothing but the passion that consumed them.

0o0o0o0


	2. AitSR

**A/N: **Cheerio! Here's part two! Oh yeah, I don't own any of this stuff, by the way. It's all meant for fun.

**Spoilers:** All five books.

**Warnings:** Fluff, OOCness, and SLASH! (That's a pairing of the male/male kind! If you don't like it, don't read it!)

* * *

_**Aiko's Christmas Special (Part 2)**_

**From: Afternoons in the Staff Room**

0o0o0o0

The sat curled up on the couch together, sipping red wine, watching the fire burn. "You know, I can't believe we missed so many years of this, Severus."

The Potions Master huffed. "How many times must I apologize for my blasted indecisiveness?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm only teasing you, love. Believe me, I'm happy that we've finally resolved all our issues."

Severus pulled Harry closer and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's temple. "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Severus."

Severus pulled a small black box out from behind a pillow on the couch and held it out to Harry. "I've got an early present for you. Open it up."

"Oh, Severus! Thank you!" Harry grinned and opened the box as quickly as he could. Inside the box were two rings – one was a gold and silver band with small rubies placed into it, and the other had the same band, but had perfect little emeralds set into it. "Severus," he breathed.

"Harry, I'd like to ask you something very important."

He looked up into the dark eyes of his older lover. "Yes, Severus?" Harry was somehow surprised that he managed to keep his voice steady.

"I would like it very much, Harry, if we could make our relationship official… and permanent." Severus took a deep breath. "Harry," he began once more, "it would make me endlessly happy if you would agree to bond with me."

Harry flung his arms around Severus, holding the other man tightly. "Of course, Severus! Of course I'll bond with you! I wouldn't want to bond with anyone else!"

Severus smiled brightly and took the ring with the emeralds out of the box and slipped it onto Harry's right ring finger. "Thank you, Harry. We can work out the details later."

"Yes, much later." Harry grinned wickedly as he took the rubied ring and slid it onto Severus' right ring finger. "For now…" Harry leaned in and captured his lovers lips. He stood slowly, bringing Severus with him, never breaking the kiss. The disappeared into the bedroom to spend the rest of Christmas Eve in a much more pleasurable fashion.

0o0o0o0


	3. TLD

**A/N: **Hooray for part 3.

**Spoilers:** All five books.

**Warnings:** Fluff, OOCness, and Original Characters! (Rachel and Alanni Jade.) This particular cut is extra fluffy!

* * *

_**Aiko's Christmas Special (Part 3)**_

**From: The Last Dawn**

0o0o0o0

Harry and Rachel sat down next to each other at the dining table in Grimmauld Place. Christmas this year was a rather joyous event. All the Weasleys (those left alive) were in attendance; McGonagall had come especially for dinner (but then she had to get back to the school!); Snape and Draco had been brought out of hiding for the occasion; Jade had been declared healthy once more, and had escaped Poppy Pomphrey's clutches; the majority of the Order of the Phoenix was also in attendance.

"So, Severus, Draco, how have you been holding up?"

Snape sneered while Draco grinned. "We've been fine, Harry." Draco nudged his godfather, "Though Severus here has missed you dearly."

"Oh yes, Draco," Snape drawled, "I've missed him about as much as I've missed an additional hole in my head."

McGonagall chuckled, "Severus, there's no need to be coy. We know you miss us just as much as we miss your sunny disposition!" People around the table chuckled appreciatively.

"Naturally, Minerva. I'd expect nothing less."

Rachel grinned and nudged Jade, who was sitting to her right. "So, Lani, I heard from a little bird that you've got some incredibly joyous news…"

"Rachel, you're horrid! I didn't want to say anything yet!"

"Oh, come on, Lani! We're your family! There's no keeping secrets!" Ron threw a roll at her from across the table. She threw it back at him. He was about to throw another when it was snatched from his hand by Hermione.

Snape sighed in a rather dramatic fashion. "We might as well tell them, Lani. They won't rest until we give in."

Jade arched an eyebrow at the man on her right. "Give up, Snape? I _never_ give up. And neither do you!"

"Ah, yes, well I am also smarter than you, and therefore know when it is best to go quietly into the night."

She glared at Snape once more before turning to gaze around the table. "Well," she began, "Severus and I have decided to get married."

The table burst into applause. McGonagall shook both their hands from across the table. "Congratulations, children!"

"Thank you, Minerva." Snape smiled softly.

"Of course," Jade spoke above everyone else's excited/disbelieving chatter, "we'll have to wait until a certain snake is out of the way… but hopefully that won't be too long from now." Jade winked at Harry.

"Oh, sure, Lani. Put all the pressure on me to take care of that bastard just so _you_ can marry the biggest git ever to teach at Hogwart's!" Harry grinned and threw his hands up in the air. "Of course I'll do it quick! Can't let dear old Severus get cold feet, can we?"

Jade shook her head and grinned, "Of course not, Harry. We can't give the bloke enough time to figure out this is the worst decision he'll ever make."

Snape cleared his throat, "That bloke is right here, you know, listening to everything you're saying."

Harry watched Jade and Snape fall into a small argument with a smile on his face. They really were perfect for each other. As perfect as he and Rachel…

He stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, everyone! I know that we've all just had some very exciting and unexpected news, but I cannot allow myself to be cast out of the spotlight!" Harry winked. "As the Boy Who Lived, I must constantly steal the stage! So, duty calls!" Harry dropped to one knee beside Rachel and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a silver engagement band with a solitary diamond on it. "Rachel Outlaw, I love you more than life itself, and I would be greatly honored if you would consent to be my wife."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Harry. "Of course I'll marry you, Harry! I love you so much!"

Christmas day at Grimmauld Place was a very joyous occasion that year. It was one of the best days anyone could remember since the Second War had begun in earnest. And it served to make everyone even more determined to finish this war as soon as possible, so that they could all enjoy many more days like this one (not to mention have an awesome time at the two biggest weddings of the century).

0o0o0o0


	4. SLoS

**A/N: **It's part four! I hope you're all enjoying this!

**Spoilers:** All five books.

**Warnings:** Fluff and OOCness.

* * *

_**Aiko's Christmas Special (Part 4)**_

**From: Severus Snape and the Secret Lives of Snakes**

0o0o0o0

Harry was the last of his friends to arrive in the Great Hall for the Christmas Day dinner. Very few students had stayed behind this year. Of the sixth year students, only Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco Malfoy had stayed behind.

He took the last place at the table, between Ron and Snape. Ron smiled apologetically, while Snape smirked. "Happy Christmas, Professor Snape."

Snape flashed the Gryffindors a quick smile, "Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter."

"I'm surprised to see you joining us this year, Professor. You usually aren't around for the Christmas dinner."

"Well, normally he spends his time all cooped up in that lab of his, and tends to forget it's even a holiday." Jade, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher leaned across Snape to speak quietly to Harry. "The silly man can't even remember the correct date! So, naturally, I decided to drag him up to the surface to join the rest of us for Christmas."

The Gryffindors attempted to stifle the laughter as Snape glared at Jade. She was unaffected, however, and simply leaned forward to place a light kiss on the tip of his nose. The Potions Master glared even harder at her as his cheeks took on a slightly pink tinge.

"They're just sickening, aren't they?" Draco Malfoy sneered at Jade and Snape (for Jade was still planting small kisses on the Potion Master's face). He leaned closer to the Gryffindors in a rather conspiratorial manner, "It's sad, but my godfather is actually quite smitten with Professor Jade. I think he might love her, really."

Hermione squealed, "That's so romantic!"

The three boys shared a look before going back to their meals.

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

After dinner, the four sixth year students followed three of their professors down to the dungeons, and into Snape's private quarters. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Jade, and Dumbledore spent the evening exchanging presents, playing chess, talking, and drinking butterbeer. It was a rather pleasant Christmas, with no unwanted interruptions (especially none from that annoying snake-faced bastard). All in all, it was decided to be one of the best holidays yet.

0o0o0o0


End file.
